The present disclosure relates to an image sensor module capable of alleviating a warpage phenomenon in an image sensor, and a method of manufacturing the same.
As a subminiature camera module such as a mobile communications terminal is improved in terms of the resolution thereof, an image sensor has a reduced pixel size. Here, a degree of warpage of the image sensor may significantly influence resolution.
In addition, in accordance with demand for subminiature camera module miniaturization, a bare image sensor has recently been required to have a greatly reduced thickness. It may be seen that a warpage phenomenon is caused in the image sensor by curing of a bond during a process of attaching the image sensor having the reduced thickness to a substrate.
In the case in which a warpage phenomenon is caused in the image sensor, optical performance of a lens may be deteriorated.